


The Hurt & The Healer

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: With Simon panicking and Magnus already weakened from his own attack, a call to a friend comes just in time to save Clary's life. A little glimpse into the time that passed after Clary's fall and the arrival of the group at the Institute to discuss The Owl.





	The Hurt & The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene set in 3x07 after Clary falls from the rooftop, leaving her unable to move from her injuries.

She tried to move again, barely able to lift her shoulders half an inch before collapsing back against the hood of the car. The phone fell from her hand as Simon arrived, and if she wasn’t already aware of how serious her condition was, the look on her best friend’s face said it all. “Clary, wha--” His eyes were wide, though he did his best to sound calm. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” He grabbed her hand in one of his, ignoring the way it started to shake, allowing the other to touch her hair gently. The smell of blood was strong - there was so much of it, fresh from her fall, but he closed his eyes and took a moment to focus. 

Clary needed him and he couldn’t let her down, not now. After a moment the fangs that threatened to emerge remained hidden, and he looked back at her again, doing his best to ignore the fresh blood and focus on the girl it was coming from. It was easy when that girl was Clary. 

“Who did this to you?” He asked, but then shook his head. “No, obviously you aren’t up for 20 questions. I have to get help. I have to get you to the Institute, right?” Should he move her, though? Could he, without making things worse? But he couldn’t leave her here like this to go get help. What if whatever did this to her came back to finish the job? 

And now the panic did start to hit, even more so than before, as the shock wore off and the reality of the situation set in. If he needed to breathe he knew it would be coming in short, panicked bursts, and even without the need for air he could feel his chest constricting instinctively, every muscle tight. He couldn’t do this. Clary needed him, and he didn’t know what to do, and--

“Magnus...” the name brought Simon’s spiralling thoughts back to the broken voice of the redhead who spoke it. Clary made a small twitch of a motion to point behind him, towards an alley across the street. He didn’t want to ask her to elaborate, not when every strained word seemed to take so much effort on her part, and he didn’t have to. So often they could communicate without saying a word, and this was no different. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. “Don’t move.” He gave a very half-hearted smile at the attempt to, even now, keep her spirits up. 

Taking no time at all to reach the alley Simon found Magnus sprawled out on the ground, stirring to consciousness. “Hey, c’mon man, you gotta get up. You have to help Clary.” Simon knew he should’ve been more concerned about Magnus - like why he was unconscious in an alley, and if he was alright? - but he couldn’t shake the image of Clary’s face, mouth dripping with blood, eyes wide, out of his mind. He couldn’t worry about anything besides her just then. 

“Jace,” Magnus said, looking around with a fear in his eyes that Simon didn’t expect to see there. 

“What? No, not Jace. Clary. She’s hurt. Bad. I don’t think she can-” but he stopped there, words cutting off in his throat with a pained, choking sound. He couldn’t bring himself to say just how bad he thought it was. How he wasn’t sure she could wait another second for them to stand here, talking, before things went from very bad to even worse. “Magnus, please.” Simon was growing more desperate by the second, about to grab Magnus and pull him back across the street willingly or not, before the warlock seemed to realize what was happening enough to follow on his own. Magnus’ steps were slower than usual, every muscle in his body aching from the impact of the hit he took, but there would be time to deal with his own injuries later. The look on Simon’s face was enough to tell Magnus that things took a turn for the worse after he was taken out of the fight. 

One glance at Clarissa and Magnus had his phone out instantaneously. “Cat? --no, this isn’t about the pizza I owe you --yes, I’m aware that I -- listen, Cat, this is serious. And actually serious, not just me saying that to shift your focus away from the pizza. I will buy you a hundred pizzas if you can meet me here right now. My own healing abilities won’t be enough to fix alone. It’s Clarissa.” A moment’s pause and a hastily given address later, and Magnus’ attention was back on the injured girl in front of him. 

“I’m so sorry, Biscuit. I should’ve been there - you never should’ve gone after him alone.” He shook his head slowly before conjuring a bottle of water and pouring the smallest amount into her mouth, watching her swallow the mixture of water and blood. She tried to reply but the words wouldn’t come out, and Magnus shushed her quickly with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Don’t. We can talk later. You need your strength.” It wasn’t as if she had much of a say in the matter - she couldn’t move her feet, or her legs… anything from her torso down. She couldn’t feel anything. All she had was the cold metal of the car against her neck and the exposed flesh of her hands to tell her that she could feel anything at all. It was all she could do to keep herself breathing, short, shallow gasps of air coupled with small noises of pain. Magnus almost couldn’t look, but he also refused to take his eyes off of her a second time. He wouldn’t make that mistake twice in one night. 

There was the sound of a portal behind them, Magnus and Simon both spinning to see Catarina Loss emerge, looking exhausted from her shift at the hospital, and more than a little confused as to what Magnus got himself into that he wouldn’t be able to fix on his own. The list of things in that category was small, given his power, but as her gaze fell upon Clary she wasted no time asking questions. 

“I need to get her somewhere safe. Magnus, your loft?”

“Of course. Whatever you need.” Magnus was already opening a portal. 

“I’m coming, too.” Simon said, and it was very clearly a statement and not a request. Magnus simply nodded. They might need all the help they could get. 

The next two hours passed slowly, with Magnus offering whatever he could to help Catarina in what turned out to be a very long and delicate set of healing spells, salves, and elixirs. At some point Clary lost consciousness, the damage to her spine so extensive it took borrowing energy from Simon as well as Magnus before Cat was certain she’d done all she could. 

“Tell her to take this twice a day for three days, and make sure she takes it easy. She’ll be fine, but she’s going to be pretty sore the next few days, and another injury like that before this one is entirely healed won’t end so neatly.” Cat’s words were gentle but serious, and she made sure to look both Simon and Magnus in the eyes as she said them to make sure they’d follow through. 

“Thank you,” Simon said, not sure he could manage anything more. If this was how exhaused he felt, he could only imagine how spent the warlock woman was after everything she did. 

“I owe you, Cat.” Magnus said, looking tired but grateful. 

“You sure as hell do, Magnus. And don’t think I’m not going to call in that favor someday,” she added pointedly. “...on top of the pizzas. All 100 of them.” 

Magnus laughed, but it was as strained as the small, thin smile on Cat’s face. “I am a man of my word.” 

And with that Cat was gone, leaving just Simon and Magnus and a still unconscious Clary. “I’ll call Alec, have him and Isabelle meet us at the Institute when Clary wakes up. I imagine our long night isn’t quite over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
